


Dear Tony...

by AgnesTheBrat (orphan_account)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Peter Parker Dies, Sad Ending, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26358283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AgnesTheBrat
Summary: Peter is grieving after the death of Tony. Seeing no other way he wants to be close to Tony.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	Dear Tony...

**Author's Note:**

> TW: this is Peter's suicide letter to an already dead Tony Stark

Dear Tony, 

Are you okay up there? I hope you are. I saw someone on the streets when i was heading home from work and they looked like you from behind, but then they turned around. Spoiler, it wasn't you. May says I shouldn't keep my feelings bottled up. I can't help it though. I use to tell you everything and now what? 

I talked to a therapist, Dr. Chen is their name. They told me the stages of grief and how I'm barely pass denial. I know they think I should just get over you, but how? Just how doni get over the only man I've ever loved. You loved me like no other and I loved you. I'm scared to live with out you, but I don't tell them that. No, they would think I was insane. I'll keep denying it cause it brings me comfort to know that you cant die in my head.

I still have you saved in my heart. I still have your voice on my phone, your face in my gallery, I hold your shirt when at night to smell you, I cry out your name just to remember you. I almost forgot your face, i almost forgot your touch. But that wont happen again, Tony. 

I left this note next to my last physical photo of you. I told May I was going to meet Ned for a project. I know by the time I go she would have already caught on. The funny thing is, Tony, I'm not scared. I should be but I'm not because, I, Peter Benjamin Parker, loves you. 

I love you. 

I love you. 

I love you. 

I love you. 

I'm coming Tony. 

Peter B. Parker


End file.
